eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Há sempre alguém
|year=1990 |position=20th |points=9 |previous=Conquistador |next=Lusitana paixão }} Há sempre alguém was the Portuguese entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1990 in Zagreb performed by Nucha. Along with the 'theme' of the 1990 Contest, the song is about unity and helping those in need, saying "There's always someone who still doesn't have as much as we do." It was performed sixteenth following Yugoslavia and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in 20th place with 9 points. Lyrics Portuguese= Oo... Ooh... Sempre, há sempre alguém Que ainda não tem o tanto que temos Sempre, há sempre alguém No canto do mundo que sonha também Sempre, há sempre alguém Que ainda não tem o tanto que temos Sempre, há sempre alguém No canto do mundo que sonha também A vida corria diante de nós Sem cores nem harmonia Um passo era um muro que calava a voz E a verdade nada valia Quantos momentos perdemos então? O medo da vida, o sonho era em vão, aha... Sempre, há sempre alguém Que ainda não tem o tanto que temos Sempre, há sempre alguém No canto do mundo que sonha também As vozes do vento e as ondas do mar Trouxeram este novo dia Agora vivemos sem ter de sonhar Momentos de louca alegria Cantemos unidos sem olhar p'ra trás Nada detém o amor e a paz Sempre, há sempre alguém Que ainda não tem o tanto que temos Sempre, há sempre alguém No canto do mundo que sonha também Sempre, há sempre alguém Que ainda não tem o tanto que temos Sempre, há sempre alguém No canto do mundo que sonha também Sempre, há sempre alguémhttp://diggiloo.net/?1990pt |-| Translation= Always, there's always someone Who still doesn't have as much as we do Always, there's always someone In the corner of the world who also dreams Always, there's always someone Who still doesn't have as much as we do Always, there's always someone In the corner of the world who also dreams Life was running in front of us No colours and harmony A step was a wall that silenced the voice And truth meant nothing How many moments did we lose? Afraid of life, the dream was in vain, aha... Always, there's always someone Who still doesn't have as much as we do Always, there's always someone In the corner of the world who also dreams The voices of the wind and the waves of the sea Brought this new day Now we came without having to dream Moments of mad joy Let's sing together without looking backwards Nothing can stop love and peace Always, there's always someone Who still doesn't have as much as we do Always, there's always someone In the corner of the world who also dreams Always, there's always someone Who still doesn't have as much as we do Always, there's always someone In the corner of the world who also dreams Always, there's always someone Trivia * This marks the 600th song performed at the contest. References Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1990 Category:20th Century Eurovision